Gan Ritsuzen
Gan Ritsuzen (慄然 癌 Ritsuzen Gan) is a student attending Class 2-A of the Shiketsu Academy, operating under the alias of Onco Hero: Carnage. However, he changed his alias to Meat Man after graduating. He is the son of the villain Takamu Ritsuzen. Appearance Gan is slightly above-average in terms of height when compared to other males his age. However, he is often seen hunching over or leaning back, making his height look shorter than usual. He has a pale-yellowish skin complexion with deep, black eyes and oily, black hair. His body is extremely skinny nearly bordering underweight. Personality Gan is a tempestuous individual, known for his unpredictable nature. A typical day for him might consist of jumping off a five-story building, picking a fistfight with every one of his classmates, and eating five ice cream bars for dinner, while another typical day for him could be him waking up extra early to study, getting perfect grades on every single test, and being kind and polite to everyone around him. He acts in this strange way in order to spice up his life. He is beyond just adventurous or risky, he is what most people would call "the weird kid" at school. According to him, he does not care about this reputation at all; in fact, he does not care much about anything except for having fun. He will strive to do anything as long as he finds it fun, and he is willing to try new, absurd things just to get a little thrill. His sheer lack of superego might even classify him as a sociopath, being unable to tell what is right from wrong. Along the same lines of having fun, Gan wants to become a Pro Hero. He believes that every villain has their own strange and esoteric Quirks, so he wants to fight all of them and revel in the uniqueness of each one, claiming that each fight will be different from the next, giving him a thrill. However, he has no real desire to protect anyone, becoming a Pro Hero just to fight. Gan's twisted appearance, such as his extremely wide grin, flat nose, and bulging eyes have been frequently criticised by those around him. However, he does not care about his appearance at all, his creepy smile being enough to scare them into not insulting him again. In fact, he cares so little about his appearance that he might attend school in sport clothes, idol clothes, or even just underwear if he does not "feel" like wearing any clothes, much to everyone's disdain. Gan is talkative, but he often scares people off with his odd behavior. He asks people strange questions that are often out of context or lack proper grammar, leaving those he talks to confused. In class, because of this weird behavior, he has few close friends as most of his classmates try to avoid him. On the other hand, form a day to a few weeks, he will attempt to make friends with someone to gain a thrill from that relationship if his friend is interesting enough. Gan, when he was younger, was terrified of his Quirk. Now, does not care about his Quirk's appearance and is overconfident about his fighting capabilities. Most people are too scared to fight him in the first place, and those who do are often knocked out in a single hit from Gan's Quirk-enhanced arms. In fact, up until entering the Shiketsu Academy, he never lost a fight; thus, he is unaware of what his Quirk's weaknesses actually are. When he does not have the advantage, he goes into a flying rage because he believes that it is not fun to win, although if he truly loses, he calms down, believing that losing in itself is fun because it gives him the chance and reason to fight for his victory again. Gan is also both twitchy and expressive. Every statement he makes is loaded with exclamation, while he often moves his body in abnormal ways, such as tilting his head at a ninety-degree angle or bending his arms and legs for little reason. This twitchy behavior is not related to his desire to find thrill; instead, it is an actual mental condition. As for his expressiveness, for the few things that intrigue him, such as fighting others and finding new ways to have fun, he shows extreme interest and speaks loudly and happily about it. Although a typical child of a villain might be embarrassed of his or her heritage, Gan could not care less. Even though his father is a villain, he simply ignores that fact and does as he pleases. Fortunately for everyone else, nobody knows his connection with said father, or the combination of his odd behavior and lineage would make him a social outcast. History Abilities Personal Keen Intellect: Regarding his personal abilities, the only one that stands out is his intelligence. In fact, Gan is below average in strength, durability, and speed because the sheer power of his Quirk can make up for all three. Gan is naturally talented in his intelligence, though. He can easily observe, analyze, and predict with just a simple scan of the scenery. Additionally, he picks up knowledge quite easily. Although he may not care much for most of it, he sucks up any knowledge that he is interested in like a sponge. Quirk Tumors: Equipment Relationships Class 2-A, Shiketsu Class 3-A, Shiketsu Kado Kiseme Kado Kiseme can be considered to be one of Gan's few friends. Both of them have explosive personalities, and both of them share similar interests. Regarding combat, their abilities compliment each other, Kado allowing Gan to refine his fighting style and Gan giving Kado a massive boost in raw strength. Trivia * Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:YuveYu Category:Shiketsu Students